Shark Adventures OVA 2: The Resurrection of Fang
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: Sequel to Shark Adventure 2. It has four months since Shark defeated Seelkadoom. Darkness resurrects Fang. Can Shark and friends defeat Fang before he destroys the whole world. Read more of this story to find out what happens in Shark Adventures OVA 2: The Resurrection of Fang.


Two months later with Darkness.

"Rise from the dead Fang The SnowWolf said Darkness". "Who are you and why did you bring me back from the dead said Fang". "My name is Darkness The Darkhog and the reason why I brought you back from the dead Fang is because so you can kill Shark The SnowWolf for me said Darkness". "So Darkness how I'm going to kill Shark said Fang". "That is an easy one Fang. I going to train you said Darkness". "Darkness; why do you need to train me said Fang". "Fang; the reason why I'm going to train you is because so you can get stronger then Shark when he is in his fase four form said Darkness". "Darkness; when did Shark get a fase four form and how he did get it said Fang". "Shark got his fase four form about two months ago. He got it by using the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds said Darkness". "Darkness; did Shark defeat someone when he was in his fase four form said Fang". "Yes he did Fang said Darkness". "Darkness; what was the name of the person that Shark defeated said Fang". "Fang; his name is Seelkadoom The Hedgehog said Darkness". "Darkness;who is this Seelkadoom The Hedgehog said Fang". "Seelkadoom The Hedgehog was my creation said Darkness". "Darkness; how did you create Seelkadoom said Fang". "By getting Shadow's and Sonic's DNA from them said Darkness". "Darkness; how did you get the DNA of Shadow and Sonic said Fang". "I got their DNA by battling them said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness. I have a few more questions for you said Fang". "What are these questions that you want to ask me about Fang said Darkness". "Darkness; my first question is did Seelkadoom betrayed you yes or no said Fang". "Yes Fang; he did betrayed said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness. My second question is how old are you said Fang". "I'm over five hundred years old said Darkness". "How are you over five hundred years old Darkness said Fang". "Fang; I'm over five hundred years old because my twin brother sealed me and himself inside of the master emerald said Darkness". "Darkness; what is the name of your twin brother said Fang". "Fang; my twin brother's name is Light The Lighthog said Darkness". "Darkness; why did Light sealed you guys inside of the master emerald said Fang". "Light sealed us inside of the master emerald because I was evil and we made a promise each other that we would fight again someday then we did about a year ago said Darkness". "Darkness; how did you guys get out of the master emerald said Fang". "We got out of the master emerald when Shark was battling Mephiles The Dark said Darkness". "Darkness; who was this Mephiles The Dark said Fang". "I do not know much about him Fang said Darkness". "Darkness; where is Light at right now said Fang". "I do not know where is at right now Fang but I do not care for that said Darkness". "Darkness; my last question is how long are you going to train me for said Fang". "I will train you for two months Fang said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness. Let's get started then said Fang". "Okay then Fang said Darkness".

It has been four months since I have defeated Seelkadoom. Seelkadoom destroyed most of Yuki City by using his Shadow nova attack on me and Dark in turn is mostly got destroyed. Yuki City is getting rebuilt right now and we are having a good time in it. Dark and I got a fusion form when we were fighting Seelkadoom. Our fusion form name is Shdark. It is a good name for our fusion form but now I hope that nothing bad happedens this time around or will it happen said Shark.

Meanwhile with Shark, Dark, Black Doom, and Zero inside of Yuki City.

"You guys; I'm sensing a very evil powerful energy in the forest of Yuki said Zero". "We should go check it out then said Shark". No Shark said Zero". "Zero; why not Zero said Shark". "The reason why is because I want to fight to this person all by myself said Zero". Zero; you can go if Black Doom comes with you and you guys need the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds said Shark". "Okay then Shark but we not need them said Zero". "Okay then Zero. The chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds will here with Dark and I said Shark". "Okay then Shark. Let's go then Black Doom said Zero". "Okay then Zero said Black Doom". Good luck you guys said Dark and Shark". "Thank you Shark and Dark said Zero and Black Doom". "You guys are welcome said Dark and Shark".

Meanwhile with Black Doom and Zero in the forest of Yuki.

"Zero; we need to look for the very evil powerful energy that we sensed earlier said Black Doom". "Black Doom; I know that said Zero". "Zero! the evil powerful energy is coming are way. Be prepared to fight said Black Doom". "Okay then Black Doom said Zero". "Well well it looks like that I have some people to fight then said unknown voice". "Who are you said Zero". "My name is Fang The SnowWolf said Fang". "Fang; you are suppose to be dead. How are you alive said Zero". "I'm not dead you fool. The reason why that I'm alive is because Darkness The Darkhog brought me back to life and who are you said Fang". "My name is Zero The Hedgehog said Zero". "Zero; how do you know my name said Fang". "I know Fang name because Shark told me and I'm the one fought Vile and Phantom with X said Zero". "Oh my Zero have you changed your appearance from the last or is it same thing like that then if you did I not care not about it said Fang". "Fang; what do just say said Zero". "Zero; please just calm down said Black Doom". "Okay Black Doom I will calm down right now said Zero". "Hey you with the red and black stripes. What is your name said Fang". "My is name Black Doom The Hedgehog said said Black Doom". "I remember that name. You were one that attack earth a few years ago with your Black Arms. I thought that Shadow The Hedgehog killed you said Fang". "I'm alive right now and staying right in front of you said Black Doom". "I'm not going to ask on how you are alive or about your new appearance Black Doom. Are you guys ready to fight me said Fang". "Yes we are ready to fight you Fang said Black Doom and Zero".

The fight with Fang begins.

"Chaos Wave Attack! Said Black Doom". "Fire Blast Spear Attack! Said Zero". "Ice Blast Attack! Said Fang". "Zero; he is just too strong for us said Black Doom". "Black Doom; why is he strong for us said Zero". "Zero; the reason why his to strong for us is because we do not have the chaos emeralds and sol emeralds with us right now said Black Doom". "Okay then Black Doom. Let's go back to Yuki City to tell Shark and Dark that Fang is alive said Zero". "Okay then Zero said Black Doom". "You guys are not going anywhere said Fang". "Not if we very fast Fang said Zero". "How are you guys going to do that said Fang". "I not know Fang said Zero". "Now die Zero and Black Doom said Fang". "No said Zero". "Chaos Control! Said Black Doom". "Where did they go. I doesn't matter as long as I kill Shark said Fang".

Meanwhile with Black Doom and Zero in Yuki City after Black Doom used chaos control to get them out of there.

"Black Doom; how can you use chaos control without a chaos emerald and please tell me the reason why you can do that said Zero". "Zero; the reason why I can use chaos control without a chaos emerald is because when I got turned into a hedgehog Mephiles. I discovered that could use chaos control without a chaos emerald and I'm sorry for not telling you about that earlier said Black Doom". "It is okay Black Doom. You must had a reason for not telling me that earlier said Zero". "Thank you Zero for that one said Black Doom". "You are welcome Black Doom said Zero". "Black Doom and Zero! are you guys okay said Dark". "Dark; we are okay said Zero and Black Doom". "Black Doom and Zero; who was the very evil powerful energy that we sensed earlier said Shark". "Shark; the very evil powerful energy was Fang The SnowWolf said Zero". "No way that is impossible Zero. I killed him so you must be lying Shark". "Shark; I'm telling you the truth said Zero". "Okay Zero; I believe you said Shark". "Thank you Shark said Zero". "You are welcome Zero said Shark". "Black Doom; how is Fang alive said Dark". "Dark; Fang is alive because Darkness brought him from the dead said Black Doom". "Thank you Black Doom for telling me about this said Dark". "You are welcome said Dark said Black Doom". "Zero; did you guys win against said Shark". "Shark; we did not win against Fang said Zero". "Zero; how did you guys get out of there said Shark". "Shark; we got out of there by Black Doom using chaos control without a chaos emerald said Zero". "Okay then Zero. Black Doom can you tell us how you can use chaos control without a chaos emerald said Shark". "I will tell you guys about that but I told Zero all ready. Now I will tell you guys the reason why I can use chaos control without a chaos emerald. The reason why is because when I got turned a hedgehog by Mephiles. I discovered that could use chaos control without a chaos emerald said Black Doom". "Black Doom thanks for telling me and Dark about this said Shark". "You guys are welcome said Black Doom". "You guts! I'm sensing Fang's epower coming our way said Dark". "Okay then Dark. Black Doom and Zero you guys stay here in Yuki City so you guys can protect it said Shark". "Okay then Shark said Zero and Black Doom". "Dark; are you ready to go fight Fang said Shark". "Yes Shark; I'm ready to go fight said Dark'. "Let's take the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds with us said Shark". "Okay Shark said Dark". "Let's go then said Shark". "Alight then Shark said Dark".

On the outskirts of Yuki City with Shark and Dark.

"Fang! said Shark". "Long time no see Shark The SnowWolf and who is this that you brought with you said Fang". "Fang; this is my friend Dark The SnowWolf said Shark". "Dark; just how strong are you said Fang". "Why do you need to know Fang said Dark". "It is so that I kill can you first Dark said Fang". "If I can kill can you first Fang said Dark". "Dark; let me help you said Shark". "No Shark said Dark". "Why not Dark said Shark". "Shark; it is because I never got the chance to fight Fang before said Dark". "Okay then Dark. I understand you said Shark". "Thank you Shark said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Shark". "Can you guys stop talking so that I can fight Dark said Fang". "Okay Fang; we will stop talking said Shark and Dark". "Dark; show me your strongest form said Fang". "Okay then Fang said Dark".

After Dark transformed into his fase three form.

"What the name of your strongest form Dark said Fang". "Fang; the name my strongest form is called my fase three form said Dark". "Let's see how strong your fase three form is after I use my strongest attack for my normal form on you Dark. Super Ice Blast Attack! said Fang". "I better use my strongest attack as well. Fire Inferno Attack! said Dark". "Nice try Dark but this is my real strongest attack for my normal form. Darkness Blast Attack! said Fang". "No said Dark". "Dark no said Shark".

After Fang used his strongest attack for his normal form on Dark.

"Shark; I must keep fighting Fang said Dark". "Dark no you not going to fight Fang anymore said Shark". "Why not Shark said Dark". "It is because you are coughing up too much blood and you are very badly wounded from that attack said Shark". "Okay Shark I understand you… said Dark". "Dark! said Shark". "This is not even my strongest form said Fang". "Wait what Fang said Shark". "Like I said Shark. This is not even my strongest form but I will show to you right now said Fang".

After Fang transformed into his new form.

"Fang; what is the name of your new form and how did you get it said Shark". "Shark; the name of my new form is Explosive Mode and got it by training with Darkness for two months after he brought me back from the dead said Fang". "Okay then Fang but how can you transform into Explosive Mode without the chaos emeralds or sol emeralds said Shark". "That is an easy one Shark. I used my hidden power inside of me said Fang". "How did Darkness know that you a hidden power inside of you said Shark". "Well because he sensed a hidden power inside of me when we were training said Fang". "Fang; let me show my fase four form said Shark". "Bring it on than Shark said Fang".

After Shark transformed into his fase four form.

"Final Flash Attack times 100x! said Shark". "Nightmare Nova Attack! said Fang". "There's barely any scratches on you Fang but why said Shark". "Shark; the reason why there is barely any scratches on me is because Explosive Mode is stronger than a fase four form said Fang". "I going to die then Fang said Shark". "Yes you are going to die Shark. Mega Nightmare Nova Attack! said Fang". "I guess this is the end for me said Shark". "Shark; do not give up yourself said unknown voice". "Is that you Star said Shark". "Yes it is Shark said Star's Spirit". "I'm happy to see again Star said Shark". "I'm too Shark but we can not talk for too long said Star's Spirit". "Why not Star said Shark". "It is because Fang is getting ready to his strongest attack on you Shark said Star's Spirit". "Okay then Star said Shark". "Thank you for understanding me Shark said Star's Spirit". "You are welcome Star said Shark". "I have one more thing to say to you Shark said Star's Spirit". "What is it Star said Shark". "Just believe in yourself Shark and you can defeat Fang said Star's Spirit". "Thank you Star said Shark". "You are welcome Shark said Star's Spirit". "Star can we kiss one last time before you said Shark". "Sure we can Shark said Star's Spirit".

After Shark and Star kissed one last time.

"Thank you Star for the kiss said Shark". "You are welcome Shark and good-bye said Star's Spirit". "Good-bye Star said Shark". "Who were you talking Shark said Fang". "Fang; I was talking to Star said Shark". "Star is dead Shark said Fang". "How do you know that Fang said Shark". "I know that Shark because Darkness told me during my training with him and what did Star tell you said Fang". "She said to me just believe in myself Fang said Shark". "What does that mean Shark said Fang". "I do not know Fang but I will show you my true power said Shark". "Did the chaos emeralds just got bigger or is just me said Fang". "No Fang; it is not just you seeing it. I'm seeing it as well said Shark". "It this is then Shark said Fang". "I did not know Fang but I think that I can use them with the sol emeralds to get stronger then you said Shark". "I do not think so Shark said Fang". "Let's see if you can try Fang said Shark". "This is the last straw Shark. Here comes my strongest attack. Mega Nightmare Nova Attack! said Fang". "Nice try Fang. I going to transform right now said Shark".

After Shark transformed his new form.

"This is impossible you have a Explosive Mode as well Shark said Fang. "Yes do Fang but let's fight on the moon said Shark". "Shark; why you want to fight on the moon said Fang". "It is because I do not want anyone to die Fang said Shark". "Okay then Shark. "We fight on the moon then said Fang". "Thank you Fang said Shark". "You are welcome Shark said Fang".

The final fight against Fang has begian.

"Shark; how long can we fight here said Fang". "Is there no time limit for us here and you must understand Fang right said Shark". "Yes I do Shark but I will kill you said Fang". "Not if I kill you first Fang. Here is my strongest attack. Dragon Fist Attack! said Shark". "Here is my real strongest attack. Ice Nova Attack! said Fang".

After Shark and Fang used their strongest attacks on each other.

"Men that was good fight Fang said Shark". "Yeah know Shark said Fang". "Fang; you are disappearing said Shark". "I guess my time is up then Shark said Fang". "But why Fang said Shark". "I do not know Shark but I know do this someday in future you will become evil said Fang. "Fang; I will not become evil said Shark". "Let's you try then Shark ha ha ha said Fang". "This is time I will not tell Dark and the others about this but I need to go back Yuki City said Shark".

Shark goings back to Yuki City to see how his friends are doing.

"Shark; you are back. So defeated Fang then said Zero". "Zero; yes I did defeat Fang said Shark". "That is good to know Shark said Zero". "Thank you Zero for that one said Shark". "You are welcome Shark said Zero". "Shark; are you okay said Black Doom". "Yes; I'm okay Black Doom said Shark". "Shark; you looked worried about something. Please just tell us about said Dark". "No Dark; I do not want to you guys about it. You do understand me right said Shark". "I do understand you Shark said Dark". "Thank you Dark for that one said Shark". "You are welcome Shark said Dark". "I hope nothing bad will happen in the future isn't that right Dark said Shark". "Yes; you are right Shark said Dark". "Thanks again Dark said Shark". "You are welcome Shark said Dark". "You guys; let's have a good future said Shark". "Okay then Shark said Black Doom, Zero, and Dark".

Meanwhile with Darkness.

"Fang has been defeated by Shark then. I do not not care about but in two years time Shark you will become evil just like me ha ha ha ha said Darkness".

To be continued in Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on the final episode of Shark Adventures 2 you guys.

I hope you enjoy the final episode of Shark Adventures 2.

See you guys in one episode of Dark Adventure is called A New Evil?


End file.
